There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Invincible Shadow
Summary: She helped his brother kill his clan. She was better than him. She was well liked. Yet,she didn't let others in. So was she the same as him? No. Not by far.  Then why was he so helplessly infatuated in the pink-haired enigma?   "I honestly have no idea."
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story which popped in my head when I was talking with my friend about something or other, but it's not really important now. What's important is that you read it and tell me if it's reasonable.**

**Now,**

**ENJOY!**

**~::~**

_**Prologue**_

_A little boy, no older than seven was running around the compound, tears of fear and pain pouring out of his eyes and down his face in small, angry rivers. Sobs racked through his small body, a look of disbelief still evident on his face.  
>Involuntarily, the image of his parents lying in a messy heap on the floor in their living room, with his aniki looming over them flashed in the little boy's mind. <em>

_He quickened his pace._

No. No, nii-san wouldn't do that… He loves mother and father, he wouldn't… Wouldn't…

_But even as the little boy tried his hardest, the reality was already dawning on him. His clan, his parents, his friends, the Elders, all dead. All slaughtered at the hand of his own brother._

_Another sob ripped past the boy's lips as he turned a corner. He froze. _

_There, at the end of the path, only 10 meters away from him, stood his brother. His hands and clothes impeccably clean, but his ANBU tanto glistened with blood. But the boy's gaze was drawn to his brother's right side, where a small, hooded figure stood defiantly, although barely reaching his brother's elbow. Sparkling emerald eyes stared back at the boy, before looking down. The young raven followed the unknown person's gaze and he gasped when he noticed the unmistakeable crimson stains which covered the figure's hands._

Killer.

"_I-Itachi-nii, what did you do?"_

_The little boy almost didn't recognise his own voice, hoarse from crying and soar from the cold air he was forced to inhale while running._

"_I did what I had to do, foolish brother. I tested my strength. Our clan was just too weak to defend itself."_

"_B-But… why?" the small, childish question was out before the raven-haired youth could stop it._

_A cold, humourless chuckle escaped Itachi. "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, hate me, despise me… By all means flee, cling to your wretched life."_

_Suddenly, fury overtook the boy's mind, all fear and pain forgotten as red splotches covered his sight._

_A small gasp came from his aniki's right side._

_Sasuke's gaze slid to the still-hooded silhouette._

_He would kill the mystery figure first. Get it out of his way before he attacked his demented brother.  
>An angry snarl escaped him.<em>

"_Well done, little brother. You have activated the Sharingan. All that is left is just learning how to use it to your advantage."_

_Suddenly, Sasuke's fury disappeared, replaced once again with fear and pain._

"_N-Nii-san… Please…!" the unfinished plea hung in the air._

_Itachi shook his head. "No, little brother. But there is one thing I can tell you. Unknown to most, there is a second stage to the Sharingan. The Mangekayo Sharingan. To gain it you need to kill the person you're closest to." The elder brother closed his eyes. "I hope that when we battle we will have the same eyes."_

_Sasuke stood there, paralysed with fear as his brother's eyes snapped open, revealing not the usual three spinning tomoe, but four, blade-like shapes folded over each other. _

_His last conscious though before everything went black was:_

I will make you pay, brother. I swear on the name of Uchiha!

**~::~**

_The two figures left the Village Hidden in the Leaves unhurriedly. It was the middle of the night, no one was out. Comfortable, albeit anxious silence hung between them as they walked, hands smeared with blood._

_He glanced down at his companion. The hood covered the entire head, but he could tell that she was staring at her blood covered hands. It wasn't her blood. It wasn't his either. It was that of a particularly irritating Elder. It was a clean kill. _Her first kill.

_Itachi let his thoughts take control of his mind again. He felt remorse and regret seep into his heart, his lungs, his entire body. He feared that his brother wouldn't see the hidden meaning to his words, that he would do exactly what he told him to do. But he hurriedly banished all sadness deep into his heart and locked it._

_It was better if Sasuke hated him. It would be easier when he asked him to take his life._

_Because of his lack of concentration, he didn't notice his younger companion observing him, until she slid directly in front of him, blocking his path._

"_Itachi-sensei. Come here."_

_Sometimes Itachi wondered how someone so young could tell him what to do. Or rather, he wondered why he listened to what she told him to do._

_Those questions were left unanswered, as he once again wordlessly complied to the quiet request and crouched down._

_Once eye-level with him, his companion laid two pale hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye._

_Emerald green clashed with swirling crimson._

"_I won't ask questions. I won't pester you for information. I will just be there, with you, beside you. A shoulder to support you. Just… please, try to… forgive yourself."_

_Once again, Itachi was stumped. She saw right through his façade. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide from her._

_With a soft smile, he reached out and pulled the black hood of her head, freeing her exotic-coloured hair from its imprisonment. _

_As he leaned in to kiss that slightly bigger-than-average forehead, he knew he had chosen correctly._

_She was his support._

_His sanity._

_His strength._

"_Thank you… Sakura-hime."_

**~::~**

**So, did you likey? Tell meh!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Settling in

**Thanks to the people who took the effort to review or fave the prologue.  
>Now, here's a REAL chapter for y'all<strong>

**ENJOY!**

**~::~**

_**5 years Later**_

Itachi sighed as he looked at his companion. He felt sadness nicking at the pit of his stomach, coupled with anxiousness. He was, after all, leaving one of his only two important people behind.

_Again._

He shook his head as he tried to banish to the back of his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about the talented pinkette.

He sighed again. There was no avoiding it. The little girl had grown on him. She taught him to trust again. She taught him that there was more to life than the continuous pattern he was used to; killing, training, and more killing.

And now, he was doing this. After all their time together, all their time as acquaintances – hell, even _friends_ – he was doing the same thing he'd done five years ago – rejecting.

While she didn't see it as rejection but more of returning the favour, he had that nagging feeling again. Like he was going to regret his choice.

"Itachi-sensei. I. Will. Be. _Fine_."

He almost snorted. Once again she proved that she could read him almost effortlessly. He had taught her well.

"I had lived in the Leaf Village before, though I don't have many pleasant memories, I am positive I will do fine. You should really stop blaming yourself – it's natural that you want to look out for your brother in any way you can, and we both know that no matter how skilled I might be, I cannot come with you on this particular journey."

How did she always know exactly what to say to make him feel better?

"Let's go over the plan again." He suggested.

The ten-year-old rosette beside him ran a hand through her waist-long tresses, poorly concealing her amused smile.

"Right. When I reach the Leaf Village, I am to go to the Hokage and ask to enrol in the Academy. I am not to show any signs of recognition when they speak of things I shouldn't know of, I am to keep a tab on your brother and the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki, and send regular updates on their progress to you through our crows." Her eyes glinted mischievously. "And most importantly, I am to become stronger so one day I will be known and feared throughout the entire Five Ninja Nations, and I will finally be acknowledged as _Uchiha_ _Itachi's_ apprentice."

Itachi smirked. She had it all down to the single detail. But then his smirk faded when he realised just exactly what he was doing.

He was deliberately sending her to Konoha, a place of bad memories for both of them, to keep track of his little brother, while he went on a jolly field-trip to join Akatsuki and hunt down Jinchuuriki and kill people he'd sworn to protect the day he became ninja.

They were both insane.

Unfortunately for both of them, insanity usually went together with the path they had chosen. They were monsters, killers and thieves. And they couldn't even deny it.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he reached blindly to his left to grab Sakura's shoulder, only to have his fingers close on air.

He looked around, Sharingan activated, and was greeted with the sight of Sakura battling three ninja while the other two tried to slide in behind her. Cursing internally that he'd dropped his guard; Itachi shot two kunai at one of the nins, instantly killing him. The other, suddenly aware of his presence barked for one of the three who were fighting Sakura to come with him. Itachi watched as Sakura used the ninja's temporary distraction to plant her elbow firmly in his face without as much as flinching when the skull shattered and shards of bone ripped through the skin.

Itachi performed the necessary hand seals, and a moment later an enormous Fireball soared through the air, burning everything in its path. Including the supposed 'Leader' of the group.

He turned when he heard a hiss and saw that one of the two leftover ninjas had managed to nick Sakura's shirt with his kunai.

"That was my favourite shirt, you bastard! **Chakura no Mesu**!"

The ninja was dead within an instant, and Itachi watched as his head rolled off into the bushes.

He held out a hand to stop any further assault on the ninja she might've planned.

Itachi turned to the last survivor. Sharingan eyes narrowed, and he watched as the ninja gulped. "Who sent you?"

"G-Go to hell!"

Then the screaming begun.

**~::~**

Sakura stood in front of him, her eyes glistening with tears she refused to shed. "Goodbye, Itachi-sensei."  
><em>Be careful.<em>

So much more could have been said, and yet they both understood that as much as they wanted to, they couldn't say it.

They didn't need to.

"Become stronger." _Make me proud._

"I will. Don't get into trouble." _Please don't forget me._

"I won't. I promise." _I will come back for you._

Sakura stood there, completely still as if she was fighting an inner battle. Finally, she moved, jumping at Itachi and wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. He laid his hands on her head, and let his chin fall on his chest.

He'd miss her.

They stood there, neither saying anything, simply enjoying the warmth that could only form between two people who share a deep bond. They trusted each other unconditionally.

Finally, Sakura stepped back and carefully schooled her features into that of indifference.

_A shinobi must never show emotion._

She regarded Itachi coolly, her gaze never wavering.

"I will inform you about the success or failure of this mission 30 days from now, and I will continue sending the reports if you want me to do so."

_A shinobi must always put the mission first._

Itachi met her gaze, his own blank façade falling into place effortlessly.

"Take care of my brother."

"As you wish."

_A shinobi must never question their commander._

"You will make sure that the report is delivered on time. No exceptions."

_A shinobi must see underneath the underneath._

Sakura almost smiled when she realised the real meaning of his words. _Don't_ _die_ _yet_.

"I trust you remember your cover story?"

"Hai."

_A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to._

"Good."

They stood there for a moment, and just as Sakura turned to leave, she heard the words that made her turn around instantly.

"_Be careful, Sakura-hime."_

But he was already gone.

**~::~**

Sakura walked up to the village gates, a sense of nostalgia overtaking her. Last time she'd been in this village, it smelt of death, rotten skin and betrayal. She didn't have any pleasant memories from this village, even though she lived here before the Massacre took place.

But now she had nowhere to go to. Her mother died during childbirth, and her father's location was unknown.

But… She didn't miss him.

Because she had Itachi.

**~::~**

"Who are you?" one of the gate-guards asked, looking at Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"Kotetsu, she's just a kid." The other guard retorted, then turned to Sakura. "Are you lost?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I came here on my own accord."

The one named Kotetsu paled. "You came here on your own? But you're just a girl! A kid!"

Sakura glared Deathly Flames O' Doom at the annoying guard.

He gulped.

"I wish to speak to the Hokage, if you don't mind."

"But-"

"I will escort you to the Tower, while my incompetent partner stays here to guard the gates. Hm?" the other guard offered.

Sakura inwardly smirked. He was like a puppet. She could manipulate him to her own will so easily.

Konoha seemed quite trusting.

Too bad for them.

**~::~**

"Hokage-sama, there's someone who'd like to see you."

"Send them in."

The door opened and Sakura walked in. The office was…different than the Mizukage's. It was well decorated and inviting, the soft beige colour on the walls was comforting. But Sakura wasn't one to trust a place simply by its looks. She stepped forward and bowed.

"It's an honour to meet you, Hokage-sama."

"Stand up, child. Now, would you mind explaining why you wanted to see me?"

Sakura was acutely aware of the two ANBU who stood in the shadowed corner of the office. Deliberately letting her gaze slide to the corner before looking back at the Hokage, she spoke.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. I was born in Konohagakure, but was kidnapped at the day of the Uchiha Massacre by a missing-nin when everyone was too busy with the bodies and covering the evidence to notice the disappearance of a meek, barely five-year-old child. I was taken to Ame and forced to stay with the ninja, as I had no other place to go to. A year later, the missing-nin was found dead and a ninja family took me in. I lived with them until a civil war broke out and then run away, deciding to travel around the hidden villages in hopes of finding somewhere to settle down at. That's how I'm here."

Sakura inwardly smirked. She purposely chose Ame as her 'refuge' since the country was at war with itself practically every day. Orphans were common around that area.

"Very well. I will let you stay at my village under one condition. Tell me child, how old are you?"

Sakura looked at the older man, silently contemplating whether she should tell the truth or lie. She chose truth. "I am ten, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage's eyes widened slightly, before he sighed. "Tell me, do you wish to become a ninja?"

The rosette had to hide a snort. Did he not notice the kunai pouch strapped to her thigh? Or the gleaming blade strapped to her back?  
>She took a deep and nodded sharply.<p>

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Then I must ask you to enrol into the Ninja Academy. The graduation to genin will be taking place soon."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. If you don't mind me asking, where will I be staying?"

"I have organized a small apartment at the edge of the town for you to live in. It is small, but it should contain everything you might need."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I will take my leave." Sakura bowed respectfully.

Sarutobi nodded and one of the ANBU hiding in the corner strolled casually over to the rosette gesturing for her to follow. The little girl didn't even flinch.

**~::~**

Sakura walked into the small apartment, her eyes scanning over the wooden floor boards and light grey walls. The furniture was simple, but it would be enough to satisfy the necessities of a ten-year-old. She walked up the stairs, examining each corner, for traps or evidence of life.

Nothing.

Walking into the bedroom, Sakura noticed that it was the only part of the house which wasn't light grey; the walls were crisp white and the bedsheets were the colour of a deep crimson. The nightstand and closet were birch wood. The room smelled of cleaning substances and something in the black curtains covering the window gave an impression that the room was somewhat haunted… Sakura shook the thought off. She wasn't foolish.

But then again, she had to somehow replace the lack of foolishness with something else, and it just so happened that cunningness went on par with foolishness. It was just conveyed into more interesting decisions.

So, with a smirk on her soft lips, Sakura grabbed kunai, wire and anything else she would need and set to work.

**~::~**

Approximately an hour later, Sakura stood in her living room, admiring the quick yet stealthy traps she placed around the house. A barrage of kunai at each window and a small bell-senbon tied to ninja wire to alert her of even the slightest of movements outside the house, and a highly advanced genjutsu was placed on the door.

_Let the fun begin._

**~::~**

**Do you likey?**

**REViEW PWEASE!**

**5 reviews and I'll fit in an update before X-mas!**


End file.
